Many touch-sensitive computing devices employ an active stylus to enhance touch interaction. Determining the position of the stylus and enabling other functionality in such systems may be provided via electrostatic communication, i.e., between the stylus and a capacitive touch sensor of the host computing device. The host computing device and its various components (display, capacitive touch sensor, etc.) will at times be collectively referred to herein as a “digitizer.”